


Я прихожу с дождём

by Veeta



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Triangle (2009)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism, RPF, Retelling, Sebastian is both him and Winter Soldier, Time Loop, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: В этот раз что-то неуловимо меняется, меняется с каждой секундой, меняется так быстро, что идет впереди времени.Немного мистики, частичный ретеллинг фильма “Треугольник” + реалии “Первого Мстителя”.Написано на разминку в сообществе EVANSTAN||RPS.Написано 04.11.14





	Я прихожу с дождём

\- Ты помнишь, что произошло? Ты в порядке? - голос Криса доносится как будто из-под воды, хотя он где-то совсем рядом. Рядом настолько, что можно различить запах его парфюма.  
Себастьян концентрируется на этом мускусном запахе, на лучах солнца на своей коже, на шуме волн. Это кажется раем, если не открывать глаза. Открывая их, Себастьян видит палубу, залитую кровью; он понимает, что сжимает в руке винтовку. Он выпускает ее из рук, а в голове мутнеет. На секунду можно подумать, что это взаимосвязано. 

Себастьян не смотрит на Криса, но чувствует, как тот сжимает рукой его плечо. Он замечает на своей футболке кровавую пятерню, когда поворачивает голову.  
Себастьян резко поднимается, игнорируя вопросы Криса, озирается по сторонам и идет вперед. С каждым шагом ему мерещится все больше мертвых одинаковых тел и одинаковых глаз, неотрывно следящих за каждым его вздохом. Он словно видел это все раньше, словно он тут не впервые.  
Себастьян чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова, будто воздуха не хватает, а воздуха полно, тут безграничное светлое небо.   
\- Послушай, я не знаю, кто это был, но он придет за нами. Я видел его, это - призрак. Господи, это… даже не похоже правду. Но так оно и есть. И я… Себастьян, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
Себастьян оглушен - оглушен звуками, запахами, цветами. Он пропускает мгновение, когда получает пулю, а Крис - нет. Он кричит что-то, а Себастьян оседает вниз, даже не зажимая рукой кровоточащую рану - зачем? Может быть, в этот раз все закончится. Следующая пуля - для Криса, и его боль Себастьян чувствует как свою.  
Он умиротворен. Он почти улыбается. Это закончилось. Наконец-то это закончилось.

***

\- Ты видел стрелявшего? - спрашивает Крис, но тон у него вовсе не вопросительный, - Он двигается так, словно читает наши мысли, знает точно, куда мы пойдем и что предпримем. Нужно сделать что-то, что будет выбиваться из его схемы. Это наш единственный шанс.   
Себастьян лишь кивает в ответ, всматриваясь в полумрак коридора. В любых других обстоятельствах он назвал бы это приятной полутьмой, но сейчас - это будто дымовая завеса, разделяющая его с Крисом от стрелка.  
\- Ты думаешь, у него есть план? Он просто убивает всех, кого только встречает. В упор, в грудь, в голову, даже не вздрагивает. Нам нужно найти кого-нибудь, я не верю, что…  
\- Себастьян…  
\- Здесь должны быть люди. Хоть кто-нибудь. Пассажиры, капитан, обслуга. Мы не можем быть здесь одни.  
“Одни и с сотней трупов”, - додумывает про себя Себастьян.  
Взгляд Криса становится жестче, темнее, и Себастьяна почти пугает это перемена - но только почти, потому что за последние пару часов он видел столько необъяснимого и страшного, что ему кажется, что сильнее испугаться он просто не может. Это его предел.   
\- Мы это обсуждали. Здесь никого нет, корабль пуст, не знаю, как так вышло, но тебе лучше принять это как факт. Я не хочу разбираться в этом дерьме, я просто хочу выжить. А сейчас пошли вперед, потому что оставаться тут у меня нет никакого желания.   
Крис и вправду идет вглубь коридора, на ходу перезаряжая пистолет, но через пару шагов останавливается и оборачивается - Себастьян не следует за ним.  
\- Какие-то проблемы?   
Себастьян отрицательно качает головой. Он нехотя отмечает, как органично смотрится Крис с пистолетом в руке, в крови и с пустым сосредоточенным взглядом. Кровь попала на татуировку под ключицей, ее видно в вырезе кофты, и Себастьяна неожиданно завораживает переплетение красных капель и черных витиеватых букв.  
\- Да что с тобой вообще? - в голосе Криса ничем не прикрытое раздражение, - Ты не отвечаешь, только киваешь, ходишь тут с отсутствующим видом и, как видно, абсолютно меня не слушаешь. Что за черт?  
Себастьян молчит, потому что понимает, что как только он начнет говорить, то не сможет остановиться. Он полон всем - догадками, непониманием, теориями, какими-то глупыми мистическими суевериями, а еще животным страхом, который ждет подходящей минуты, чтобы вырваться наружу. У Себастьяна в голове звенящая тишина, которая слишком страшна, чтобы в нее вслушаться. Он концентрируется на Крисе, его спокойной уверенности и светлых глазах. Это не дает ему окончательно сойти с ума.   
Себастьян идем за ним.

***

\- “Гидра”, - произносит Себастьян, на что Крис вопросительно пожимает плечами, - Так называется этот корабль. И, судя по всему, он плавает с начала сороковых.   
И это - вся информация, которой они владеют. Этого недостаточно, чтобы можно было что-то понять. Понять, например, как может плыть полностью пустой корабль. Понять, почему за ними идет убийца. И, наконец, понять то, почему здесь оказались именно они.   
_  
А ведь начиналось все просто прекрасно: стояла идеальная погода для того, чтобы обкатать новую яхту Криса с гордым названием “Щит”. Но затем, как по щелчку пальцев, стих ветер, небо затянулось свинцовыми тучами, и яхту захлестнули гигантские волны. Береговая охрана не отвечала на сигнал, и Себастьян с Крисом, сидя на перевернутой яхте, надеялись на чудо. И чудо случилось - к ним подплыл корабль. Однако на борту было пусто, ни единой души.  
_  
Себастьян смотрит на план корабля в рамке на стене, здесь - сотни нарисованных кают, ресторан, даже театр. Невероятно роскошно. Он не уверен, сыграет ли это им на руку: с одной стороны, им есть, где спрятаться, с другой - стрелок наверняка наизусть знает расположение всех помещений. И тогда нигде не будет безопасно.   
\- Там открытая каюта, - кивает Крис куда-то вправо, - Надо ее проверить.  
\- Да, да, ты прав. Пошли, - Себастьян оборачивается, чувствуя чье-то чужое движение, но никого нет. Или кто-то хочет заставить его так думать.

В каюте десяток одинаковых винтовок, комплектов одежды, скомканных записок на полу. Все залито резким электрическим светом, от которого больно глазам.   
\- Здесь нет ничего, надо двигаться дальше, - Себастьян уже хочет выйти, как Крис хватает его за руку, останавливая, - Что?  
\- На удачу, - слишком тихо и слишком серьезно отвечает Крис, целуя Себастьяна.  
Поцелуй горчит и кажется чересчур судорожным, смазанным, искренним. Самым лучшим.  
\- На удачу, - эхом повторяет Себастьяна, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Криса.  
Может быть, это и правда их спасет. 

***

\- Ты не хочешь этого делать, - медленно произносит Крис, - Мы оказались здесь случайно, мы всего лишь хотим доплыть до берега. Мы можем просто разойтись.  
\- Нет, - слышится глухой голос, и в спину Крису упирается винтовка, - Так нужно. А теперь убери пистолет. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать. Мы это уже проходили.   
Крис кивает и убирает руки за голову.  
\- Могу я хотя бы увидеть твое лицо? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, поворачивается. И теперь дуло винтовки прямо напротив его сердца.   
Человек перед ним одет во все черное, на нем - перчатки без пальцев и черная повязка, закрывающая нос и рот. Но не узнать его невозможно.  
\- Себастьян? Что за маскарад? Что это все значит? Зачем ты закрываешь свое лицо? - у Криса много вопросов, а Себастьян - как выяснилось - не спешит на них отвечать.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты меня видел. Это не я. Не тот я, которого ты знаешь, - у Себастьяна в глазах растерянность, даже боль, но, в противоречие всему, оружие он держит крепко.   
\- Мы можем с этим разобраться. Вместе. Нет ничего такого, с чем бы мы ни справились. Ну же, Себастьян, - Крис раскрывает руки будто для объятия.  
Себастьян отрицательно качает головой.   
\- Не мешай мне, когда я пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе, - чеканя звуки говорит Себастьян, и его словам вторит звук выстрела.

***

\- Ты во временной ловушке, единственный твой шанс спастись - не дать им сесть на корабль. Как только они сядут - убей их, тогда они вернутся снова. Как только ты возьмешь в руки винтовку, ты все вспомнишь, все прошлые высадки, все прошлые трупы. Ты будешь знать, что делать. Не упусти эту возможность. Убей его, чтобы спасти, - стрелок протягивает оружие, - Ты обязан вспомнить.  
Себастьян с сомнением смотрит на него. Это кажется сумасшествием.  
\- Покажи свое лицо, и я возьму винтовку, - ультиматум сейчас не лучший вариант, но что-то внутри словно подсказывает слова, как суфлер забывшему актеру.   
Человек напротив него еле слышно усмехается, и в этой почти не различимой усмешке проскальзывает нечто знакомое. Себастьяну не хочется об этом думать.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, - он снимает маску с лица, и Себастьян давится вздохом, не в силах что-либо сказать своей точной копии, - Не подведи нас, - и он прыгает за борт.  
Все происходит слишком быстро - и спланировано.  
Себастьян берет в руки винтовку, и перед глазами встает калейдоскоп, иллюстрирующий тысячу раз то, как он убивает Криса. И все эти разы Крис не сопротивляется, смотрит с грустным пониманием, а Себастьян больше всего на свете хочет пустить пулю себе в висок. И тысячу раз он верит, что поступает правильно.

***

Себастьян не выпускает винтовку из рук, так как думает, что вместе с тяжестью оружия он потеряет воспоминания. Он не успевает решить, что ему делать дальше, как замечает на воде, совсем рядом с кораблем, их с Крисом на перевернутой яхте. Они машут, кричат что-то, радостные, а Себастьян лишь метко прицеливается. Его Крис умер на “Гидре” секундами ранее, вполне возможно его получится спасти.

Предыдущие разы он смотрел на себя и Криса со стороны, давал шанс выжить на корабле, но они каждый раз совершали одни и те же ошибки, шли по одному и тому же маршруту, так что Себастьян сотню раз брал в руки оружие, надевал самодельную маску и тенью следовал за Крисом, надеясь, впрочем, что в следующий раз все будет иначе.   
Но сейчас Себастьян стреляет дважды, наблюдает, как падают в воду два тела, а затем его глаза застилает тьма.

***

_\- Ты помнишь, что произошло? Ты в порядке? - голос Криса доносится как будто из-под воды, хотя он где-то совсем рядом. Рядом настолько, что можно различить запах его парфюма.  
Себастьян концентрируется на этом мускусном запахе, на лучах солнца на своей коже, на шуме волн._

Нет, нет, нет. Он же все сделал правильно, он убил их, он не дал им подняться на борт, он спас Криса. По крайней мере, он в это верит.   
Но Себастьян чувствует, как все начинается заново, будто стрелки часов идут назад, а солнце погружается обратно в море. Он больше не ощущает винтовку в своих руках, его воспоминания дробятся и исчезают, а Крис - более чем реальный - зовет его. И его голос сулит все муки ада. 

***

В этот раз что-то неуловимо меняется, меняется с каждой секундой, меняется так быстро, что идет впереди времени.

Себастьян смотрит на небо, и там нет привычного солнца; небо снова темнеет, а затем начинается дождь. Он мелкий, почти неощутимый, но такой долгожданный после бесчисленных одинаковых дней засушливой жары.

\- На тебе нет крови, - удивленно произносит Себастьян, прикасаясь к лицу Криса, чувствуя под пальцами переход от мягкой кожи к колкой щетине, - Она была. Все предыдущие разы была, но не сейчас.  
Крис лишь мягко и спокойно улыбается - то, чего Себастьян так долго не видел.  
А дождь усиливается.   
\- Ты себя странно ведешь. Но да ладно, пошли внутрь, а то тут скоро будет настоящий потоп.  
Себастьяну страшно упускать Криса из вида, потому что воспоминания о его смерти по-прежнему свежи, но ему необходимо разобраться во всем. Одному.   
\- Ты иди, а я… я сейчас. Дай мне пару минут, - Крис соглашается, и Себастьян остается один на палубе.  
Себастьяну приятно думать о том, что дождь может быть их спасением. 

***

\- Тебя долго не было. И ты весь мокрый! - у Криса хорошее настроение, и Себастьяну нравится это видеть; он обнимает Криса одной рукой. Крис - это тепло.  
\- Вижу, мы скоро приплывем, но я не узнаю этот порт. Где мы вообще? Что это за город? - по спине Себастьяна пробегает холодок. Еще никогда они никуда не приплывали, раньше было только море - куда ни посмотри.   
\- Это неважно, - Себастьян хочет спросить “почему”, но Крис не позволяет, лишь крепко целует, пропуская сквозь пальцы мокрые пряди волос.  
\- И что это было? - спрашивает Себастьян с усмешкой, разрывая поцелуй, но прижимаясь к Крису.   
Дождь льет стеной, меняя все запахи на прохладу и мяту, все звуки – на шум падающих капель, краски – на блестящую влагу. Это зовется умиротворением. Покоем.   
\- _На удачу_ , - отвечает Крис.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2518318


End file.
